I'll Be There For You
by Concretegirl16
Summary: A flight from Tree Hill to Los Angelas, turns two enemies into something more.
1. Chapter 1

I'll Be There For You

I do not own OTH or any of its charaters.

Chapter One: Full of Surprises

Lucas pulled his uncle Keiths old 68 mustang up to the curb or the Releigh air port. He threw the car into park and turned to his younger brother who was sitting next to him nervouly shaking his legs.

"Here we are Nate. You sure you're ready for this? I mean you don't have to go." Lucas knew what his brothers answer would be. But he wanted to double check anyway.

"Are you kidding? Three months away from Dan? Wouldn't change it for the world." Nathan threw his brother his famous Scott smirk. Nathan Scott was the star of the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team. He was picked to go to High Flyers in L.A. for the whole summer. Lucas, his brother was also picked. But due to his heart condition HCM he was unable to attend. It killed Lucas to turn them down. But really, what choice did he have in the matter? "I should be asking you that same question? Are you ready for a whole summer alone with Dan?" Nathan was concerned for his older brother. When Lucas' mom and uncle Keith both died in a terrible car accident, Lucas came to live with Nathan and Dan. Dan in turn became just as hard on Lucas as he was on Nathan.

"I think I'll survive." Lucas took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Don't worry. If I end up killing Dan. I'll fly you back to help me get rid of the body." Lucas smiled at Nathan trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"I'll be glad to help." Nathan said in return.

"Thanks...you better get going. You're gonna miss your flight." Lucas said examining his watch.

"Yeah! I guess this is it." Nathan grabbed his carry on and got out of the car. Lucas followed his lead and got out to say goodbye. "So, I guess I'll be seeing you." Nathan felt awkward. He wasn't sure if he should give Lucas a hug or just shake his hand. But he didn't need to ponder over it long, because Lucas pulled him into one of those one armed, pat on the back kind of hugs.

"I'll miss you to little brother." The two pulled apart and Lucas handed Nathan his other suitcase. "Have a good summer Nate. Make sure you write."

"Thanks. I'll try to write when I can."

"Yeah! Ok. See ya later man." Lucas got back in the car and sent Nathan one more wave before driving off, leaving Nathan to his own devices.

"Here we go." Nathan said to himself before turning around and heading to the first check point just outside the sliding doors of the airport. He handed his Drivers licence and his flight information to the security guy. A beat up old pick up truck pulled up to the curb catching his eye. A petite honey blond girl stepped out. She was beautiful and Nathan found that he could pull his eyes away from her. She slammed the door behind her with a huff. She looked familiar. But Nathan couldnt figure out where he had seen her before. He than noticed the crazy blond hair boy who got out as well and walked over the girl and pushed her against the car. But she pushed him away and instantly started to yell.

"...I can't believe you Chris. Did you really think that just because I was leaving for the summer, I would miss you so much I'd rip my clothes off and have sex with you? I'm not one of your sleezy groupies Chris. I have some self respect." She had her hands on her hips and you could see the fire burning behind her eyes. She wasnt just beautiful, but also incerdibly sexy. His eyes moved over to the guy and Nathan could see the cocky grin he had on his face. He wanted to walk over there and wipe the discusting smirk off his face. He was surprise at his own reaction. He didnt even know this girl and yet he wanted to protect her from creeps like this Chris dude.

"Relax babe. Chris Keller was just trying to give you a nice going away present." Did he really just refer to himself in the third person?

"You want to know the best going away gift would be for me? Watching you get hit by a bus." The blond said as she grabbed her bag and started walking away. She had spunk to. This girl was slowly drawing Nathan in. This was all strange to him. It never happened to him before. Not like this.

"You'll be back baby. They always come back to The Keller." The girl stopped in her track and had to take a deep breath to calm herself. Instead of turning around and responding to him, she rolled her eyes and continued walking away, Nathan was pulled back to reality when the security guard spoke to him.

"You're all set Mr. Scott. You may now proceed into the ticket line." He handed Nathan back his things. Nathan turned around to try and find the girl. But she was no where to be seen. He walked through the doors and got in line. His eyes kept roaming over all the heads surrounding him. But no where did he see the color or Honey.

After he was checked in and his luggage was precessed. Nathan headed off to the terminal the lady at the front desk had directed him too. He didnt let it go unnoticed to him how the woman was looking at him. He was use to those kind of stares. Everywhere he went women of all ages turned their heads when he walked by, He use to love the attention he got. He took care of himself and knew that he was well built. But lately he was growing tired of it. He was starting to feel like there was something missing in his life and he wanted more. He just didn't know what it was, Again he found his thoughts returning to the mystery blond from outside. He didn't understand why he couldnt stop thinking about her. He found his terminal and took his seat. He looked up at the clock and saw he had a little while to wait. He pulled out his iPod and was about to put in his headphones when his eyes locked on her. The blond. She was even more breath taking this close. He couldnt take his eyes off her. She had her head down and was reading a book. Again he got that feeling of familiarity. That was when she looked up and saw him staring at her. Most guys would have turned away once the got cought. But held eye contact. She rolled her eyes and shook her head before returning to her book. He couldnt be sure, but he thought that he saw a small smile form on her lips.

Nathan put the headphones on and turned on his music, but he never took his eyes off of her. He was studying her every move. She had a sertain grace to her. An innocence of sorts. He wanted to understand her. Every once in while she would glance up at him but shyly look away. The annoucement came over the intercom that the flight to Los Angelas was now bording. He saw her grab her things and get up. Nathan felt an ammount of pleasure at seeing that she would be on the same flight as he. He just hoped that no one would sit next to her before he had a chance to even get on the plane. He turned in his ticker and headed down the long tunnel to the plane. When he stepped on, he took a quick glace around and was happy to see that the seat next to her was still open. He couldnt help the smile the spread on his face. The flight wasnt going to be so bad after all. He walked forward and sat down right next to her. She looked up and saw him. All of the sudden she started laughing. It wasnt a happy laugh. But more of a laugh of frustration and hostility.

"Unbelieveble. This is the day from hell. Am I wearing some sort of sign that says "Hi, I'm Haley James and I'm easy." Do I look like I'm the type of girl who just go to bed with any cute guy who smiles at me?" She rambled on. The nerves were getting to her and she didnt mean to lash out on him. Nathan felt a pang of shock at her outburst. Haley James. So now he knew her name.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something to offend you or something?" He was really confused. He hadnt even said two words to her and she was all over him for wanting to sleep with her.

"Are you serious? You don't reconize me do you? I guess I'm not surprised. Why would Nathan Scott, big time Ravens star, scoring his touch downs, remember geeky, tutor girl Haley?" Again with the rambling.

"I don't even play football." He gave her his trade mark smirk but she just rolled her eyes and let out and angry sigh that sounded kind of like a growl. She looked so sexy in that moment. Nathan felt his pants grow a bit tighter in a certain area of his body. "Look Haley, I'm really sorry I don't remember you. Until recently, I havent exactly been that great of a guy-"

"That great of a guy? Well if that isnt the understatement of the year." There was no way she was letting him off that easy.

"Ok, I get it. I pissed you off. Or hurt you. Or something. I wasnt a good guy and I know that. But I'm trying. I'm truely very sorry for what ever I did to you." She looked up into his blue orbs and could see the senserity there. It made her faulter for a second. She couldnt believe she never noticed before but behind his gorgeaous exterior. He was beautiful in more ways than one. But she wasnt sure if she should let her guard down. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Haley... please. Forgive me?"

"Nathan, I...I don't know if I can. I lost something that meant the world to me because of you. I know there's no way you could have known you hurt me. But you did. I'm Haley James. I am...was Lucas' best friend." She paused and looked over at him to see if he remembered anything. Slowly she could see it all hit him at once. He did remember.

"Haley James...I do remember you. You and Lucas use to always be together. I thought you were his girlfriend. What do you mean was? I know Lucas doesnt talk much about his personal life with me. But I think he would have said something about you." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. His heart contracted at the sad sight. How could he have ever missed such beauty?

"When Lucas first joined the team, he was hesitant. He wasnt sure if it was the right thing to do. I told him that he should follow his dream no matter what. But you...you were pretty miseriable towards him. It didnt make things easy for him. I hated you. But I went to a game one night and...I saw how much you loved the game. I saw it in your eyes. You were never more alive than when you were out there on that court. I started to think that maybe you werent so bad. Maybe you just felt like Lucas in a way was invading your teritory. So I started to bug him about giving you the benifit of the doubt. To look past all the BS that Dan instilled in the two of you. That maybe behind all that hostility there was a good guy after all. At first he listened and promised he'd try. But nothing changed and the more I pushed him, the more upset he becamse with me. He started to accuse me of taking your side or secretly being your friend behind his back. I finally got him to calm down and than you happened. You came up to me and a game and gave me "The Nod." I knew it was just another one of your tricks to get under his skin. But Lucas wouldnt believe me. He thought I had a thing for you. Long story short, we started fighting all the time and one night we had a really bad fight and I told him that the next time he saw me to not talk to me. He didnt. And we just grew apart from there." She wiped a tear from her cheek before turning to look out the window. The plane was moving on the runway. They would soon be in the air.

"Haley...I don't kno-" As if on cue the flight attendent came over the intercom.

"Attention all passengers. The captain has now turned on the seatbelt sign. Please take your seats as we prepare to take off. Make sure all your trays are secure and your seats return the upright posistion. Thank you and enjoy your flight." Nathan looked over at Haley who had somehow managed to mask her pain again. He had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. He was such an ass. There had to be something he could do to fix this.

"Haley, I swear I never meant-"

"Don't! It's over now. What's done is done. There's nothing you or I can do to change it now." She turned her head away indicating that she didnt want to discuse the matter any further.

The plane started to rise off the ground and Nathan started to feel like he was sinking into his seat. This was his first time on an airplane. To say he was scared was and understatement. As they climbed higher into the sky, Nathan's heart took of at a fast pace. His hands gripped both the arm rests tightly. He didnt like the feeling that his stomach was going to drop right out from the bottom of him. A bead of sweat grew just above his brow as he tried to take slow stead breaths to calm his nerves. Haley looked over at him and could tell by his posture that something was wrong.

"Nathan? Hey, are you ok?" She couldnt help herself. I went against her nature to not care for others. She placed her hand on his shoulder and tried to get him to look at her. "Nathan look at me."

"I'm ok. I'm just...sort of...you know." He gave her a weak smile.

"What? Are you sick? Can I get you-"

"No! I'm not sick. I just have a...small fear of flying." He looked over at Haley with pure fear shining in his eyes. Before she could stop herself, Haley burst out laughing. Nathan looked at her like she had lost her mind. He couldnt help feeling a little insulted by her outburst. "Well, I'm so glad that my fear of plumitting to the earth at lighting fast speed and possibly burning to death is so funny to you." This made Haley laugh even harder. Others were now turning around in their seats to see what was going on.

"I'm sorry Nathan." She took a deep breath to try and calm herself. "It's just that...You're Nathan Scott. Tree Hills very own hero. I never thought of you being afraid of anything." She was calm now.

"Well this may come as a bit of a surprise to you Miss James. But I AM only human." He smiled at her and Haley had to remember how to breath. He liked the sound of her laugh. It made him always want to be the cause of it.

"Well that's really good to know." She smiled back at him and could feel him breaking through her carefuly crafted walls that she built up. There was something about him that set her at ease.

"So if you don't mind me asking. Who was that wanna be Elvis jerk that dropped you off?" She looked up at him surprised.

"Were you spying on me?" She faked shock.

"No...I...you were..."

"Relax Nathan. I was kidding." He let out a breath of relief.

"So was he like...your boyfriend or something?"

"Oh...ewwww. No! God No! I would never date "The Keller." That's just...ew." She shivered a bit to prove her point. "Chris is...I met him not long after Lucas and I stopped talking. I guess I was looking for someone to fill the empty space that once was Luke, But he was so much diffrent than Lucas and I think thats why I liked him at first. He was also very talented. We had more of a working relationship than a friendship." She nervously put a fallen strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ok you lost me. What do you mean by a working relationship?" Nathan found himself interested in every word that poured from her beautiful lips.

"You see...Chris is a singer. A very good one. And I want to be a singer someday. So I played him a song one day and he said I was good, I just needed to be polished. So we started working together."

"Oh! Wow! So you sing? I'd really love to hear you someday. I hope I get the chance." He smirked at her.

"Um...no offence Nathan, but do you really think that once this flight is over and we go our seperate ways, that we will be friends? I mean be honest, will you really want to have anything to do with me? And besides I'm pretty sure you've already heard me sing. Almost the whole school has."

"One question at a time Hales. Please!" He was smiling at her. Haley couldnt help the flutter in her stomach at the sounds of him useing her nickname. She didnt want to like it. But she found herself wanting to hear it again. "Ok. First: I really hope that we will be friends after this. It seems as though you may have just become my new addiction. Second: I will want to have everything to do with you. I don't think I could bare it if I never got to hear you laugh at my more humiliating qoulities. And third...I'm pretty sure I would remember seeing you on stage singing." The way he was looking at her made Haley's mouth go dry. She didnt know why but she had the erge to grab his face and press her lips to his.

"Um...when you...It was..." She was lost in his gaze. She shook her head trying to clear it of the clouds. "Um...did you go to homecoming?" There was the look again. The look like she had gone crazy.

"Yeah!" He shrugged. "I was Homecoming King." He was beyond confused by her random question. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you remember a song that played? It was a duet. Called Where The Stars Go Blue." Nathan remembered the song. Peyton had made him dance with her to it. He had said something about how soothing the girls voice was, witch in turn caused yet another fight between the two.

"That was you? Haley...Your voice is amazing." He gave her a longing gaze. It was becoming evidently clear to Nathan that Haley James was the most perfect girl he had ever met. He felt a throbbing in his lips and couldnt help letting his eyes wonder over her. He could see that she was feeling something as well. Her breathing had increased and her skin and turned a lovely shade of pink. She was the first to look away.

"Yeah! So...anyway. It was because of Chris that I even had the nerve to let it be played. "

"So you and Chris never-"

"NO! I mean nothing serious. We kissed once. I kissed him. I was curious. I'd never been kissed before so I guess I just thought that maybe if we kissed than I could feel something. But I was VERY wrong. I regret it. I can never get that moment back." She looked up at Nathan with her big doe eyes and he could feel the sadness. Before Nathan knew what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed her. Haley was surprised at first, but after the shock wore off she realized she was kissing him back. The kiss was amazing. Nathan felt like he had little sparks of electricity pulsing through his whole body. Haley could swear when she closed her eyes she could see fireworks and was that music? Nathan Scott was one hell of a kisser. When air became and issue they pulled apart. "I wish that would have been my first." She said before opening her eyes.

"Me too." Nathan pressed his forehead against hers. They just sat there looking at one another. They were interupted when one of the flight attendance approuched.

"Would either of you care for a drink?" She was smiling and being very pleasant. But Haley wanted so bad to smack that smile right off her face. She ruiened a perfect moment. They both answered at the same time.

"No thank you." She nodded and moved on the the next row of passangers. Haleys breath was still coming fast. She looked at Nathan again and saw that his eyes had grown darker and the look he was giving her now set something off inside her.

Nathan felt more turned on than he could ever remember feeling. An hour ago Haley had hated the mear sight of him. Now all he wanted to do was take her right here in front of everyone. She bit down on her lower lip and that drove Nathan crazy with lust. He needed to either kiss her again or excuse himself to the restroom and splash some cold water on his face. He choose the ladder.

"I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." He got up and rushed away. Haley couldnt help the smile that spread on her face. She knew why he had to leave. She was surprised at herself. She would never do anything like this. But that was the whole point in this trip. Her sister Taylor invited her to stay with her in California for a while and rediscover herself. HAve some adventure. Without a second thought. Haley rose from her seat and followed in Nathans footsteps. She felt like a diffrent person. And right now, that person wanted Nathan Scott.

Nathan was beant over the sink splashing water in his face trying to calm himself down when someone knocked at his door.

"I'll be just a second." He grabbed a towel and started to dry off. The kncoking came again. This time a little harder and more persistant. He threw his towel away and pulled the door open. Ready to lay into the guy. But he got quite the surprise. It was Haley pushing him back into the tiny room. Her lips were all over his and her hands had a tight grip on the front of his shirt. God did he want her. He put his hands on both sides of her face and deepened the kiss. He could smell the sent of coconut shampoo. Haley pulled away just long enough to pull his shirt over his head. Than her lips where all over his chest. He slammed his fist against the wall. He was going crazy. She stood up again and did the same with her own shirt. His eyes almost popped right out of his head. She was stunning. He'd seen a lot of girls naked. But Haley was soft and had the curves of a woman. He crashed his lips to hers once more while his hands softly cupped each one of her breats. She moaned into his mouth and though wouldnt think it possible, his erection grew even bigger in his pants.

"Nathan,...I want you." Haley whispered in his ear. He voice was dripping with seduction.

"God Haley...I need you." And he did. His whole body was aching for her. He had never experianced anything like this with someone. Soon Haley had stripped from the rest of her clothes and Nathan followed suit. But instead of ravaging each other. Nathan paused to look her over. Haley didnt even feel ambarressed. She knew they were making a lot of noise. But she didnt care. All she could see or feel was Nathan. Nathan pushed her up against the wall and lifted her legs to wrap around him. "Are you sure about this Hales?" He wanted her bad. But he didnt want her to do anything she could end up regreting.

"Nathan, I've never wanted anything more." She kissed him again in confirmation. Nathan moved in slowly and posisioned himself at her entrance. Somehow he knew this was her first time and he knew it was going to hurt. He pushed in until he could feel the barier stopping him from going any further. He put his lips to hers when he pushed through to soften her cry of pain. She tensed around him and he alomost lost it than. But he held back so he could make sure she would get some pleasure from this too.

"Are you ok?" Haley was so touched at his concern for her that it turn her on even more.

"God Nathan." She moaned again and Nathan started to pump inside of her. HE started slow. But the two of them knew that they wouldnt have much time. Someone will notice if they havent already. Soon their speed was much faster. Nathan kept kissing Haley to muffle her moans. But she returned the kisses with just as much force and passion. But as her climax grew closer she got louder.

"You need to be quiet baby or I wont be able to finish." She crashed their lips together and moaned so loud that his lips didnt do much to hide the volume. She felt her orgasim spread from her toe to her head and she felt Nathan hit his breaking point shortly after.

"God Haley." He hit the wall one more time. He was so full of...he didnt know what, He'd never felt it before. HAley slid off of him and had to take a second to collect her thoughts. She really just made love to Nathan Scott on an airplane.

"Oh my God."

"What?" Nathan got scared she already regreted it.

"I just joined the mile high club." She smiled at him and they both shared a laugh. She pulled him by the neck and kissed him one more time before getting dressed. She wasnt sure how they managed to undress. There was hardly room to headed back their seats first. But people were staring at her and she knew that they knew. After today, Haley would never be the same. Nathan joined her shortly after but all he saw was her. HE didnt notice the glares from the people surrounding him.

"Haley...that was...you are amazing." He couldnt help himself and he leaned over for one more kiss.

"You were pretty amazing too."

"The captain has again turned on the seatbelt sign. We now ask all passangers to return to their seats and we make our final desent into Los Angelas, California. We know you have a choice when you fly and we thank you for choosing United. Please enjoy your stay."

"Wow. It's over." Haley felt a pull at her insides. She was suddenly afraid she wasnt going to see him again.

"Haley, I want to see you again." He said as if he was reading her thoughts.

"I'd like Nathan...we're from two diffrent worlds."

"I don't care. Here..." He tore a piece of magazine off and wrote something down. "This is my number, Please dont let this be it Haley."

The plane came to a stop at their gate and people started to deboard the plane. She took his number, but said nothing. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. She sqeezed by him and walked away. It took Nathan a minute before he could react. But when he turned back around. She was already gone. He rushed off the plane to search for her. But she was nowhere. He started to wonder if she was just a dream. Now he had to trust that he meant the same to her that she did to him.

A/N: Ok I know I shouldnt start another story when my other two havent been updated in a long time. But this just came to me and I had to get it out. I am working on new chapters for both Hell Hath No Fury and I Knew I Loved You. Please be patiant with me and forgive the terrible spelling and grammer. I dont have word perfect anymore. R&R please.


	2. Always On My Mind

Chapter Two: Always On My Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of its charaters.

It had been three days sense Nathan arrived in Los Angelas and Haley was still all he could seem to think about. Witch for his coach and team mates was a very bad thing. When Nathan got to his hotel and was all signed in with the program and everything, he was led to his room. He really liked his roommate, Clay. They got along really well. But every night when it was time for bed, Nathan found himself just lieing awake staring at the cealing. He tried to find her, but had no clue where to even start. He knew her name, but when he looked in the yellow pages there were like a million James'. So He gave up on that hope. But still his mind betrayed him. She was there. Flashes of their time together ran through his mind. Her lips attacking his. Her hands against his bare chest. How she felt when they joined together. It was the best sex of his life. Maybe it was because of who she was. Maybe because this time, for Nathan, it was more than sex. It was incedible.

He and his team mates were once again in their locker room. Cleaning up after another hard workout. Basketball was always hie release. But now it wasnt enough. He wanted Haley.

"Hey Nate. I was thinking...me and my girlfriend wanted to go out tonight. But she has a sister and doesnt want to leave her alone. So I thought...maybe you could join us and keep her sister company?" Clay asked Nathan.

"I don't know man. I'm not really up for it." Nathan pulled on his shirt and was packing his gym bag. He had no interest in going anywhere with another girl.

"Nate, man. I'm not asking you to marry her. Just keep her company. Please. I havent been able to see her sense her sister got here." Nathan looked at his new friend. If it were him, Clay would do it.

"Fine. But if I get bored I'm leaving."

"Ok. Deal." Clay gave Nathan an apreciative smile.

After they got back to the hotel, Clay spend about an hour getting ready for his date. Nathan however just took a shower and threw on a pair of jeans and a blue polo shirt. There was no reason to get dressed up. He didnt plan on hitting it off with this girl. He really didnt want to go. But was there really a point to just hanging around his room? Haley wasnt going to magicaly materialize in his hotel.

Once Clay was ready they headed out. When they got to the theater, Clay's girlfriend was already inside. Being out was nerve racking. Every girl who passed him with long honey blond hair, ended up making Nathan's heart race. But only led to more disappointment. They got their tickets and than headed into buy some popcorn. Nathan had just paid for his things when he heard a voice behind him. He knew her without haveing to actually see her.

"Excuse me. Could I get another straw? I broke mine." She was smiling at the guy behind the counter. He couldnt help but to look her over. She was wearing skinny jeans, and a light blue fitted shirt with a belt around its waist. He hair was in waves down her back. Nathan's breath caught in his throat. She looked over at him and smiled. She gave a small nervous wave. Nathan forgot about his food and started to walk over to her. He couldnt seem to control himself. He grabbed her and pulled her into him, crashing his lips onto hers. She resonded automaticaly. It was as if there was a silver thread that ran between them and connected them. Oh yes this was much more than just sex to him. when they pulled apart, She look up at him. There was something there in her eyes. It was so erotic and seductive.

"Hi!" He put his forhead against hers.

"Hi!" She smiled and coevered his hands with her own. "That was...what was that?"

"That was something I have been wanting to do ever sense I last saw you." People were looking at them. But it seemed as though no one else existed in that moment. "I've been looking for you."

"Have you?" She pulled back and looked in his eyes. He nodded his head, than leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Mmmm. We can't be doing this here." She put her hand over me mouth.

"Ok. Fine. Where can we do this?" He smirked at her. It was almost impossible to resist him. He quickly kissed her again. He couldnt seem to get enough of her.

"Nathan...as much as I love kissing you and would gladly do this all night. I'm actually here with my sister and her boyfriend.

"I can wait." He tucked a strat strand of hair behind her ear. "Besides...I think I'm your date tonight."

"What do you mean?" She looked at him confused.

"Is your sisters boyfriend named Clay?"

"Yes."

"I'm Clay's friend. He brought me to keep you company so they could be alone. Somewhat anyways."

"Is that so? Than Mr. Scott you better escort me to my seat." She held out her hand for him to take, He placed his in hers and they walked in together after picking up his food. The movie was torture for both Nathan and Haley. Being in the dark seemed to make them both hyper aware of the other one. Nathan held onto her hand the whole time. Clay kept shooting him confused glances. But Nathan didnt seem to care. All he could see was her. He didnt know what was happening on screen . He just watched her. "Nathan...watch the movie."

"I'd rather watch you if you don't mind." His hand gave hers a sqeeze. He saw the smile spread across her face. The movie ended and Nathan leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I don't know how much I can keep my lips off of you Hales."

"So...you guys up for some ice cream or something?" Clay asked hopeing for more time with Quinn.

"Why do we go back to my place? We can have some ice cream there and just hang out?" Quinn, Haleys sister said. She looked at Nathan hopeful.

"I say let's do it. Clay why dont you ride with Quinn. I'll take Haley." Clay looked at Nathan in apreciation.

"Yeah! If it's ok with Haley?"

"I don't mind. You go ahead." They headed out to their cars. But as soon as Nathan and Haley were in his car they were all over each other. Haley was moaning. Her hands were around his neck, making their kisses as deep as they could get. "Nathan...I want you."

"I need you." Nathan said against her lips.

"Let's go to my place." Kiss. "Now!" Nathan pulled away and started the car. He must have broke all the speeding laws getting there. When he pulled up infron of her house. He got out and opened her door for her. "My very own Prince Charming." She leaned up and kissed him again. Nathan could feel his alread bulging erection, grow even bigger.

"What about Quinn and Clay?" He asked between kisses.

"Trust me. They wont notice we are gone." That was all he needed. He picked her up and walked backward against his car. He ran his hand down her body and her leg. She started grinding under him. Making it hard for him to contain his own moans of pleasure. Haley pulled Nathan closer and started kissing his neck and collar bone.

"You better stop that, or I am going to take you right here." She giggled into his skin before lightly biteing down.

"Let's get inside." She pushed him off of her but took his hand and led him into her house. He glanced around and noticed Clay and Quinn were making out on the couch. Haley directed him up the stairs and to the room just to the right. The second the door was closed, Nathan had her pushed up against the wall. His shirt was off in a matter of seconds and Haley was working on removing hers.

"God, Hales. What are you doing to me?" He asked as she kissed down his chest. Haley took off the rest of her clothes and stood before Nathan in her black panties and bra. She pushed him back onto her bed. She crawled on top of him and started to leave wet. open mouther kisses all over. "Haley I need you now." For a girl who wasnt experianced, she sure knew how to work him. He flipped them over so he could take control. He slid his pants off and followed with his boxers. For the first time HAley took a good look at him. His body was that of perfection. Her eyes wondered down to his erection now poking her in the belly. She felt a small twinge of fear that it might hurt again. He was big. But than again, she didnt have anything to compair it to. She reached back to unclasp her bra and slowly removed it. Nathans eyes practicaly bulged out of his head. "You're beautiful." He bent his head down and took one of her nipples in his mouth. Haley arched her back to give him better access. Her moans were driving him crazy.

"Nathan...make love to me. Please." Nathan came back up and kissed her. He posisioned himself at her entrance and pushed in. He was slow and gentle. It was amazing how perfect they seemed to fit together. She was like the second half to a puzzle for him. Their bodies moved in a perfect rythm. Lip to lip they moaned. Her small hands wracked his back. Soon they found temselves speeding up and Haley could feel the beginings of her orgasm. It started in the pit of her stomach and exploaded like a firework out, through the rest of her body. She moaned his name and that was all it took to send Nathan over the edge. They layed there with him still inside of her. After they gained control over their breathing, Nathan rolled to the side, but kept his arms around her.

"You are amazing Haley."

"You're not so bad yourself." She put her hand to his face and gently stroked his cheek with her thumb. They stared into each others eyes. Than something hit Nathan all at once.

"Oh God."

"Nathan? Are you ok?" HAley got nervous that he may start regreting what they had done.

"Haley, we didnt...I didnt...use protection." He leaned up on his elbow. She let out a small laugh.

"Is that all? Nathan don't worry. My mom made all us girls go on birth control when we turned 15. You're safe." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Come here." He pulled her really close and kissed the top of her head. "I can't get enough of you. It's like before you I didnt know how to breath. And now...you have completely taken over me."

"Nathan? Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

"What is this? I mean...is this just sex for you? I don't want to be just another one of your conquest."

"Haley look at me." He put his finger under her chin forcing her to look in his eyes. "Does it look like that is all I want? Haley...I dont know what happened when we met. But the second I layed eyes on you...you became like and addiction to me. This is so much more than sex." She smiled and leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"I was hoping you would say that." She layed her head down on his chest and listened to the sound of his heart. She wasnt sure how long this thing between them would last. But she was just going to enjoy it while it lasted. It was strange, she should feel ashamed for how she has been acting. The fact that she slept with Nathan twice before they even had a real first date. But she couldnt find it in her to care. All she knew now was that her feelings for Nathan were growing and fast. It was scary. But really, what did she have to lose? "Nathan?"

"What baby?" His eyes were closed. He felt at peace. He could feel a stillness lieing here with Haley in his arms.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"There's nothing I would want more." They snuggled even closer together before they both succumbed to the most peaceful sleep they ever had.

A/N: This chapter was as long as I had hoped it would be. But I wanted to bring Naley together. I hope it's to your liking. R&R please. I want to know if everyone would like me to continue.


End file.
